Firewhisky ou Butterbeer ?
by Ogog
Summary: Daphné Greengrass a été assassinée, Blaise Zabini arrêté, et Pansy Parkinson ne comprend rien. Le monde de Draco tombe en miette, et Granger n'arrête pas de le regarder comme s'il allait tomber avec. UA moldu, DM/HG
1. Prologue

Coucou. Ca va bien? Moi ça va. Je publie mon deuxième prologue en un quart d'heure, c'est absolument grandiose, absolument fabuleux.

A ce stade, j'ai la flemme. Alors je vais résumer ce que j'ai expliqué en détail dans la rar du prologue de _Trône_ : je publie des trucs qui dorment sur mon PC depuis un moment, mais version remasterisée et tout, parce que je me fous pas de toi. Ce que tu t'apprêtes à lire en fait partie (même si ce prologue là est grave court, je vais pas mentir...) Du coup, les retours sont les bienvenus, parce qu'il s'agit de tests, alors fais-toi plaiz, dis-moi tout, je t'écoute mon chou.

HP est à JKR et tout et tout.

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Prologue**

Le processus de distillation du whisky relève d'un art à part entière. Dans le Speyside, triangle d'or du whisky écossais, il n'existe pas enfant qui ne soit capable de vous en réciter toutes les étapes. Quelles sont-elles, vous demandez-vous sûrement...

Commençons par les bases, si vous le voulez bien. Qu'est-ce que le whisky ? Le whisky est une eau-de-vie. Nom fort ironique pour un liquide qui peut vous donner l'apparence d'un déchet, sinon d'un cadavre s'il est ingéré en trop grande quantité. Remontez dans l'histoire des eaux-de-vie – appelons-les gnôles pour échapper à toute ironie déplacée, et vous apprendrez qu'elles ont été inventées au Moyen-Age par des alchimistes en quête du légendaire élixir de longue vie. Le sort sait faire preuve de malice.

Mais revenons-en au sujet principal. Le whisky repose sur la fermentation de céréales. D'orge, pour être plus précis. Oui, au même titre que la bière. C'est là l'essence du whisky, reposant sur la distillation d'un alcool léger, pour en faire s'évaporer l'alcool avant de le condenser dans le produit final. C'est ainsi que le vulgarisent les enfants écossais : le whisky, c'est de la bière distillée.

Il y a, au centre du Speyside, une petite ville appelé Hogsmeade. Peu de personnes connaissent ce nom en dehors du cercle restreint des plus riches et des plus fins amateurs de whisky. En revanche, le monde entier connaît le nom de Firewhisky, l'alcool issu de cette petite ville.

Si le whisky s'impose comme l'alcool national, la petite ville d'Hogsmeade, malgré la qualité sans faille de son whisky, a toujours été tiraillée. Ainsi, peu de personnes connaissent son nom en dehors du cercle restreint des plus riches et des plus fins amateurs de bière. En revanche, le monde entier connaît le nom de Butterbeer, l'autre alcool issu de cette petite ville.

Au vu de la prospérité de ses alcools, Hogsmeade aurait pu être la petite ville la plus prospère et la plus heureuse d'Écosse. C'était sans compter sur les deux familles rivales qui s'y vouaient une vendetta depuis des siècles : Les Malfoy et les Greengrass. Les premiers, propriétaires de la distillerie du Firewhisky, les seconds de celle de la Butterbeer.

Vivant au rythme de leurs querelles, l'ensemble de cette petite ville avait fini par oublier que des choses horribles pouvaient sortir de la haine qu'ils se vouaient. Ils avait cessé de voir la toute-puissance de ces deux familles, et l'apocalypse que leurs fureurs pouvaient provoquer. Ils avaient cessé de voir, parce que la relative prospérité et la routine dans lesquelles ils vivaient les avaient rendus myopes, incapables de voir ou de ressentir la menace que ces familles étaient pour chacun d'entre eux.

Le sort sait faire preuve de malice. Ou bien le monde est-il aussi petit que les gens ne cessent de le répéter ? Le vingt-trois août, à six heures trente-deux du matin, alors qu'elle faisait son jogging matinal, dans cette forêt jadis surnommée la Forêt interdite, sous le saule cogneur, Astoria Greengrass trouva le cadavre de sa sœur.

* * *

Vu que c'est court, je devrais pas avoir laissé passer trop de fautes, mais s'il y en a, mea culpa.

C'est très court comme prologue et ça dit pas grand chose, mais je l'aime bien. Et toi, tu l'aimes bien? Si tu l'aimes bien, ça nous fait un point en commun. Quoique, d'ici quelques mois, je relirai ça et je trouverai ça nul parce que je fonctionne comme ça, j'aime ce que j'écris par intermittence.

Bref, à ton avis, il va se passer quoi ? Qui est donc le coupable, même si tu n'as absolument aucune idée de qui sont les personnages impliqués parce que l'univers n'a jamais connu de prologue aussi inconsistant ?

Allez mon chou, bisous.

Et comme dirait Tyler, the Creator : Si ton pote était en train de mourir et que la seule façon de le sauver était de le laisser péter dans ta bouche, est-ce que tu sauverais ton pote ?


	2. I- Les yeux jaunes

Deuxième chapitre! Vu que ça fait considérablement avancer l'histoire, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!

Harry Potter appartient à JKRowling, enjoy!

* * *

 **I - Les yeux jaunes**

Daphné Greengrass était gentille. C'est une affirmation qui peut paraître quelque peu banale, mais gardez-vous bien de penser de cette manière : avant la naissance de la petite Daphné, jamais n'avait-il existé une chose aussi irrationnelle qu'un _Greengrass gentil_. Du moins existait-il sous la forme d'un conte, d'un simple récit féerique : la gentillesse Greengrassienne était de l'ordre de la fantasmagorie. Il y avait bien cette comptine, racontant les aventures du _Gentil Greengrass_ , allié du Père Noël et de la Petite Souris, ensemble formant une équipe contre le croque-mitaine. De la pure moquerie locale, une vengeance à petite échelle.

Mais Daphné Greengrass était la pureté incarnée. Un mélange angélique voire même divin de gentillesse, d'intelligence et de beauté. Elle était ce que tout le monde désirait devenir. Beaucoup aimait la critiquer, voir en sa gentillesse une simple façade, mais rien de tout cela n'était vrai. Elle était le vilain petit canard de la famille Greengrass, le cygne majestueux que tout le monde enviait.

Elle était aussi un pont. Le pont entre les groupes d'amis s'entre-détestant, entre deux familles se vouant une haine sans merci. Car Daphné Greengrass était aussi une Mafoy : une bâtarde.

C'est que Lucius Malfoy n'avait jamais bien su contrôler ses pulsions sexuelles, et si Narcissa Malfoy était indéniablement une femme d'une beauté époustouflante, elle avait une concurrente : Elizabeth Greengrass. Daphné Greengrass fut sans conteste le secret le plus rapidement dévoilé de l'histoire des secrets. Les Malfoy avaient tous été blonds, les Greengrass avaient tous été bruns, et du ventre d'Elizabeth Greengrass, femme de l'héritier de l'empire, mais pas des gênes familiaux, était née une petite blonde.

Il se racontait que Narcissa Malfoy détestait la gosse jusqu'à vouloir sa mort, preuve de l'affront reçu. Que cette mort, Lucius Malfoy la voulait aussi, parce que Daphné était la preuve de sa trahison envers sa famille. Et pour ces mêmes raisons, George et Elizabeth Greengrass voulaient en finir avec sa vie. Il se racontait que Daphné Greengrass était née au milieu d'un champ de bataille, et que soudain, c'est elle que tout le monde avait commencé à viser. Et puis que, contre toute attente, Daphné s'était trouvé un frère. Draco Malfoy. Ils étaient d'une ressemblance frappante, avec leurs cheveux d'une blondeur éclatante, et leurs yeux clairs. Lui les avait gris, elle bleus. On aurait dit des jumeaux, jusque dans leur rire, dans leur posture, dans leurs mots, et leur proximité. Mais l'un était légitime, et l'autre était une bâtarde. L'un avait été élevé avec pour seule visée de devenir un héritier charismatique et impitoyable, quand l'autre avait été délaissée, entourée de livres dont les héros partageaient une même qualité, la gentillesse.

Ainsi, Draco Malfoy, en grandissant, avait perdu sa gentillesse enfantine pour ne plus garder que son intelligence et sa beauté. Il combla le trou par de l'arrogance. Il était à la fois idolâtré et détesté, craint et respecté. Malgré cette différence grandissante, jamais la relation fusionnelle entre Daphné Greengrass et Draco Malfoy ne sembla s'essouffler.

Ils devaient partir. Partir loin. Lui, elle, et puis Blaise Zabini, aussi. Le dernier membre du trio, celui qui avait quitté Londres à l'âge de dix ans en bougonnant, abhorrant l'Écosse et le trou pommé dans lequel il s'en allait. Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre sa première inspiration d'air campagnard que deux fois il tombait : en amour, et en amitié. C'était rare, à n'en pas douter. C'était rare de connaître l'amour si jeune. C'était rare de trouver son âme sœur à cet âge, son frère, son meilleur ami.

Oh, il y avait bien d'autres personnes qui gravitaient autour d'eux, mais vraiment, ils constituaient le noyau central. Le connard, la bâtarde et le petit noir. Unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire et pour l'éternité, par les liens sacrés de l'amour, de l'amitié, et de la fraternité. C'était comme ça que ça devait se passer.

Et pourtant, Draco se tenait là, les bras ballants, incapable de penser correctement. Il sentait bien les regards sur lui, l'attente, l'envie de voir quelque chose, n'importe quoi – une émotion, peut-être ? – se montrer sur son visage. Il sentait tout ça, mais c'était quoi, à côté de la vision qu'il avait sous les yeux ? On venait à peine de lui annoncer que Daphné était morte, et voilà que le père de son pire ennemi – Qu'ils crèvent tous, les Potter – embarquait son meilleur ami pour le meurtre de sa sœur. Ça n'avait aucun sens, aucun putain de sens – d'ailleurs il le gueule, que ça n'a pas de sens, que Blaise aimait Daphné comme un fou, que s'il y avait quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal, c'était lui. Mais c'est Draco, le fou, maintenant, et il voit bien les regards satisfaits des gens qui le haïssent. C'est qu'il craque, le petit con, c'est qu'il pleure... Ça lui apprendra, tient. Ça lui apprendra à se croire au dessus de tout. Et puis qu'il crève lui aussi. Ou bien qu'il finisse en taule. Et d'ailleurs... Pourquoi ce serait pas lui le coupable ?

Il y Pansy, derrière lui, qui le tire par la manche, qui lui dit de ne pas se donner en spectacle, qu'ils peuvent s'éloigner s'il veut, et qu'alors il pourra bien gueuler tout ce qui lui chante, frapper un mur comme dans les films, ou aller avec elle et Théo acheter de l'alcool fort – pas du Firewhisky, surtout pas du Firewhisky – avec leurs fausses cartes d'identité, celles qui ne servent à rien de toute façon, parce que tout le monde connaît sa tronche, sa belle gueule déjà adulte, et que tout le monde connaît son âge, et que s'ils veulent bien lui filer cette putain de bouteille de tequila, c'est uniquement parce qu'il paie le double du prix initial.

Ce qui le tue, Draco, c'est qu'il voit bien dans le regard de Pansy qu'elle les croit tous, à penser que Blaise a tué Daphné.

– Il l'a pas tué, je te jure qu'il l'a pas tué, qu'il dit.

Elle sert sa manche, et elle sourit. Elle ne le croit pas. Elle croit les autres, elle n'a jamais été futée. Elle est jolie, Pansy. Un joli petit mouton. Et demain, Blaise fera la une du journal local, avec un titre aguicheur, histoire d'être sûr de rameter les moutons. La une du journal des parents du joli petit mouton, et c'est bien, au fond, c'est bien. C'est ce qui lui permet de vivre, à Pansy. Ce qui lui permet de bouffer, d'aller au cinéma, de suivre ses cours de danse, d'acheter toutes ces jolies petites robes qu'elle ne porte jamais de toute façon, puisque l'uniforme est obligatoire. C'est que la petite robe Valentino ne s'achètera pas toute seule, alors on dit merci Blaise. Merci pour ce crime que tu n'as pas commis mais qu'on t'as mis sur le dos. Merci de prendre le rôle du bouc-émissaire. Merci pour ton sacrifice, il permet à certains de bouffer du caviar pendant le brunch du dimanche.

Putain, à quel moment on a pensé que c'était une bonne idée de bouffer des œufs de poisson ? Regardez-les ces abrutis. Foutez de la piquette du 24/7 du coin mélangée à un peu d'eau gazeuse dans une flûte, et ils vous diront que ce champagne a du caractère. Putains de parasites.

Alors Draco a comme une envie de dégueuler, et il aimerait bien se frayer un chemin, s'éloigner de la voiture de police, de la foule réunie autour, et de Pansy. Pendant un moment, il a envie de trouver Daphné, parce que Daphné, elle sait toujours l'apaiser, et puis il se rappelle, et la bile remonte à toute vitesse. Les larmes aussi. C'est pas un trou béant qu'il a dans la poitrine, comme ils disent dans les romans. Un trou, ça ne ferait pas aussi mal. Un trou, ce serait du vide, du néant. Hop, un petit coup de vent qui vous traverse, et puis c'est tout. Non, c'est autre chose. Un rongeur dans sa poitrine. Un rongeur qui boufferait tout ce qu'il serait en mesure de trouver. Pas seulement son cœur, non – Ce serait trop facile – mais ses entrailles tout entières. Un rongeur vampire, en fait. Tout ce qu'il n'est pas en mesure de bouffer, il le suce. Il bouffe, et il suce, et Draco a l'impression qu'un jour, il sera si gros qu'il sentira sa cage thoracique exploser et que ce monstre en sortira. Il aura les yeux jaunes. Dans ses cauchemars, il a toujours les yeux jaunes.

Il tire sa manche, il pousse Pansy. Elle essaie de le retenir, mais elle n'y arrive pas, gourde qu'elle est. De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien de le retenir. Lui, il veut juste faire demi-tour, partir loin, tant pis si c'est seul. Il veut s'éloigner des regards moqueurs, ou dégoûtés, pleins de pitié. Il veut s'éloigner des yeux jaunes. Partir le plus loin possible, et pourquoi pas quitter le monde. Ou trouver quelqu'un, quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Un sourire bienveillant, une étreinte aimante, un regard dans lequel il pourrait fonder tous ses espoirs. Un futur, s'il vous plaît. Un futur pour celui qui s'est perdu. Et une bassine, par pitié, une bassine pour vomir son monstre et sa bile.

Il y a une musique au loin. Il la connaît, tout le monde la connaît, mais il n'arrive plus à penser correctement, alors il se fiche bien de savoir, qui, quoi, quand, lui il veut juste avancer, et fuir. L'idée de se bourrer la gueule lui paraît plus qu'attrayante quand il voit Granger et Potter devant chez le disquaire. Se bourrer la gueule, et puis peut-être, sans doute, par pitié, éclater la bouteille vide sur la face de cet enfoiré de Potter. Que toute cette ville crève. Qu'ils brûlent tous en enfer. Jusqu'aux derniers décibels de leurs foutues voix. Sauf peut-être... Sauf peut-être celle-là...

– Il l'a pas tuée, je suis sûre qu'il l'a pas tuée, qu'elle dit, Granger.

Oh... _I'll Stand By You_.

* * *

Voilà! Ça vous donne plus d'info sur l'histoire, et sur le style d'écriture employé. J'aime beaucoup écrire avec ce style là d'ailleurs, au passage. P-e que vous vous en foutez, mais je tiens à le préciser !

Allez, bisous.

Et comme le dit si bien Tyler, the Creator : Saumon et glace.


	3. II- Labyrinthe

C'est parti pour la suite de cette fiction. C'est toujours court, sorry. J'ai rien d'autre à dire, alors voilà...

HP est à JKR, et enjoy!

* * *

 **II - Labyrinthe**

– Et alors quoi ? S'il ne l'a pas tué, ça finira par se savoir, non ? Mon père sait ce qu'il fait, on n'a pas à...

Il croise le regard de Malfoy, et il comprend aussitôt qu'il vaut mieux qu'il se taise. Qu'il se taise sur le champ ou qu'il se taise à jamais. Il voit bien la façon dont la fouine zieute le caisson de basse à côté des poubelles, comme il a envie de lui exploser le crâne avec. Ça se voit à la façon dont ses yeux font des allers et retours entre lui et la potentielle arme du crime, mais aussi à cet air paumé qu'il arbore, sans même s'en rendre compte, sans même essayer de s'en débarrasser. Harry n'est pas stupide, et il voit bien que le type n'est pas lucide, qu'il est un train de péter un sérieux câble, même si la plupart d'entre eux n'étaient déjà pas connectés avant que toute cette merde n'arrive. Et aussi réjouissante que puisse être l'idée d'un Malfoy derrière les barreaux pour le restant de ses jours, il aimerait être en vie pour voir ça.

– C'est clair que c'est bien connu ! Les erreurs judiciaires n'arrivent jamais et... Tu m'écoutes ?

Et maintenant, c'est elle qui croise le regard de Malfoy, et elle n'essaie même pas de retenir le soupir qui passe ses lèvres. Ça demande beaucoup trop d'efforts de cacher quelque chose que Malfoy comprendra de toute façon dans la seconde. Il a toujours eu un don pour ça, pour lire, déchiffrer, décrypter les gens sans qu'ils n'aient à prononcer un mot. C'est inné chez lui. Alors elle soupire, parce que vraiment, ce qu'elle a sous les yeux à ce moment, ce n'est pas Malfoy, c'est un énorme bordel émotionnel coiffé de cheveux blonds, et – vous admettrez que c'est étrange – sur lequel on aurait greffé deux yeux remplis de détresse.

–Malfoy...

C'est un ton très doux, et vraiment, à mille lieux de la façon dont elle lui parle en temps normal. Elle n'est elle-même pas vraiment sûre de ce qu'elle ajoutera après ça, et il y a de quoi se sentir stupide. Prononcer un nom pour apostropher son porteur sans n'avoir rien à lui dire, ça n'a aucun sens. Elle n'aime pas Malfoy, mais ça ne l'a jamais empêché d'étudier ses rouages, sa notice de fonctionnement en quelque sorte. Draco Malfoy n'aime pas la pitié, elle le répugne, elle le rend cruel, ce qui est redoutablement efficace pour échapper à la pitié. Parce que réfléchissez-y : éprouveriez-vous toujours de la pitié pour l'individu qui vous crache les pires horreurs au visage ? Alors naturellement, quand elle voit le sourire cruel se creuser sur ses joues – _C'est moi où les néons le rendent plus glauques que d'habitude,_ qu'il pense, Harry, à côté d'elle – elle sait ce qui va suivre.

– Joue pas à ça avec moi, Granger.

– Je ne joue à rien du tout.

Étrangement, le ton qu'elle emploie garde sa douceur. Même si Ron vous rétorquerait qu'Hermione est incapable de faire le moindre mal à qui que ce soit, elle avait en temps normal bien du mal à garder son calme quand il était menacé par un gros tas d'arrogance revêtant un sourire en coin.

– Tu passes ton temps à jouer. Tu fais que ça en fait. T'en as pas marre d'être parfaite ? Granger, miss je-sais-tout, major de promo depuis sa putain de naissance, fille du maire, passablement jolie si on a rien d'autre à grailler, et t'arrives même à mimer un semblant de personnalité quand tu t'y mets. Et puis les gens t'aiment bien, c'est normal d'ailleurs... Si tout ça était fictionnel, t'aurais sûrement droit à un flashback tragiquement cliché sur comment l'innocente petite Granger a perdu sa mère du jour au lendemain alors qu'elle avait seulement sept ans...

Elle voit Harry serrer les poings, et amorcer un pas vers le blond, alors quand elle l'arrête, le regard de Malfoy semble se remplir de toute la colère du monde. C'est creux. Atrocement creux. Tout son petit discours n'a rien de cruel comparé au talent qu'il peut déployer dans le domaine en temps normal. Il veut juste se faire taper dessus. Il veut juste que Harry lui tape dessus, pour pouvoir répliquer au centuple en prétextant la légitime défense.

– Tu devrais rentrer, qu'elle dit, Granger, en regardant Potter.

Il la regarde comme si elle était folle, et il veut protester, mais pour une raison que Draco n'arrive pas à comprendre – mais encore une fois, il ne comprend rien à cet instant précis – il se contente de soupirer, de lui dire de l'appeler en cas de problème, puis de lever son majeur à Malfoy avant de s'en aller.

Et Draco n'a pas vraiment la force de le suivre. Il n'a plus de force du tout d'ailleurs. Plus rien. Complètement vide, le pauvre Malfoy. S'il tombait maintenant, il sonnerait creux.

– T'aurais pu me laisser une ou deux droites. Juste histoire de lui péter le nez. Rien de plus. Juste pour qu'il saigne. Après je serai parti...

Elle lui sourit, et croise les bras sur sa poitrine dans une tentative vaine de combattre le froid. Les nuits ont toujours été froides, dans le coin. Même en août.

Elle lui sourit, elle ne le croit pas. Et elle a raison. Si le destin lui avait laissé l'occasion de frapper Harry Potter à cet instant précis, il ne se serait pas arrêté au nez, il n'aurait arrêté qu'une fois les flics arrivés, et Potter aurait sûrement déjà été mort alors. Ça aurait été ironique remarquez... Et Draco prend note de buter Potter fils si un jour il tombe plus bas qu'il ne l'est aujourd'hui, juste pour voir la gueule de son père en descendant de sa voiture de police pour découvrir la tronche défigurée de son fils seulement reconnaissable par sa cicatrice, et les lunettes que Draco aurait au préalable pris le soin de retirer. Ça coûte cher les lunettes...

C'est dingue à quelle vitesse le monstre grandit dans sa poitrine. Est-ce qu'il a les yeux jaunes ? Est-ce que Granger les voit, ses yeux jaunes ?

– Tu me crois ? qu'il lui demande, plus à propos de Potter, mais à propos de Blaise.

Elle acquiesce, elle ne dit rien. Elle sourit. Il aime bien son sourire. C'est pas de la pitié son sourire. Son sourire, c'est le sourire qu'ont les gens attendris, juste avant de dire _Regarde ce que tu as fait, un jour tu vas vraiment te faire mal. C'est rien, un bisous magique et tout aura disparu._ Il a vu ça dans pleins de films, le bisous magique. C'est un peu con, de pouvoir duper un gosse si facilement, mais ça serait pratique si ça marchait vraiment, non ?

– Alors pourquoi ils l'accusent ? Toi tu sais, pas vrai ?

Elle soupire à nouveau, baisse la tête, passe une main sur sa nuque, et son regard le confronte à nouveau, et cette fois, son regard demande pardon.

– Elle passait son temps à vomir. Elle avait du retard. Je suis pas médecin, et elle m'a jamais rien dit, mais je suppose qu'elle était enceinte. Ils ont du penser que... je sais pas... enfin tu vois, qu'on a dix-sept ans... et... que Zabini en voulait pas...

Elle voit le visage de Malfoy se décomposer. Il y a une boule de culpabilité dans son ventre. Elle l'avait dit de façon si directe, sans prendre de gants. _Oh, t'es pas au courant ? Tu allais potentiellement devenir tonton..._

Elle voit un mélange d'émotions passer sur son visage, et vraiment, le laisser parler maintenant serait comme laisser un massacre se produire, alors elle continue.

– Je pense que j'étais la seule à être au courant... En tout cas, j'étais la seule à avoir deviné. Enfin je crois... Je...

Elle déteste les moments où il n'y a pas de bonne réponse, Hermione. Pas de un plus un égal deux. Pas de 1515 : Marignan. Pas de capitale du Mozambique : Maputo. Il n'y a pas de réponse juste, pas de façon de s'exprimer qui soit parfaite. Elle marche sur une plaque de glace sous laquelle dorment des centaines de mètres d'une eau glacée, et elle a la certitude que cette plaque, quoi qu'elle fasse, finira par craquer.

– Je suis désolée.

Malfoy a les yeux écarquillés, les deux mains dans les cheveux, et il se mord la lèvre pour éviter de chialer, parce que pleurer d'accord, mais pleurer devant Granger, plutôt crever. Il s'accroupit aussi, parce que ça tourne autour de lui, et aussi parce que la distance entre le sol et le vomi qu'il a l'impression de sentir remonter son œsophage sera moins longue, et qu'il y aura donc moins, voire aucune éclaboussure pour venir souiller le putain de jean qu'il porte et qui lui a coûté une blinde.

– Il l'a pas tué ! qu'il trouve quand même la force de gueuler.

– Je sais...

C'est rassurant. C'est rassurant d'avoir l'assurance que quelqu'un le croit. C'est rassurant d'entendre qu'il n'est pas fou de croire que son meilleur ami n'est est pas un meurtrier doublé du pire des enfoirés que la Terre ait jamais porté. C'est rassurant de voir que malgré tout, il y a encore des gens capables de dire et de faire les choses en dépit de l'absence complète d'intérêts qu'ils ont à y gagner. Granger est rassurante c'est un fait. Quelque chose dans le regard sûrement, mais il ne s'est jamais vraiment intéressé au sujet.

– Je sais Malfoy, mais cette ville a besoin d'un coupable. Et si Zabini est innocenté, alors toi et moi, on sait très bien qui sera inculpé...

Draco la regarde d'un air incrédule, comme s'il n'avait pas compris jusque là toute la cruauté dont cette ville pouvait faire preuve. Il en avait bien conscience, pourtant, en temps normal, mais là... Là...

Quand il était gamin, lors d'une kermesse dans une ville voisine, Draco avait fait un tour de manège. Il s'en souvenait distinctement, parce que les seuls manèges que Draco appréciait était ceux dans lesquels il fallait attraper un pompon il avait toujours été ambitieux, et avait toujours voulu gagner. Alors naturellement, il avait été traumatisé par cet adolescent boutonneux qui s'amusait à remonter le pompon à chaque fois qu'il passait en dessous, ne lui laissant aucune chance de remporter le poisson rouge à la clé.

Là... Il avait l'impression que la mort de Daphné était un immense tour de manège dans lequel il avait été embarqué contre son gré, que le pompon était le moyen de sortir de ce manège sain et sauf et avec les gens qu'il aimait, et que l'adolescent était le destin, ou peut-être la ville, s'acharnant sur lui à chaque fois qu'il voyait la fin de ce cauchemar, le poisson rouge.

Bien sûr, le seul problème dans cette comparaison, c'est que, comme il l'avait appris bien des années plus tard, son père avait payé l'adolescent boutonneux pour ne pas avoir à se traîner un poisson inutile à la maison, et voir son fils lui donner des noms tous plus aberrants les uns que les autres. Lui, les poissons, il en bouffait les œufs, et puis c'était tout.

–Donc d'après toi... Si Blaise est relâché... Ils s'en prendront à ma mère ? Demanda-t-il avant de partir dans un fou rire nerveux.

Pour seule réponse, Hermione baissa la tête en essayant au mieux d'éviter le regard de Malfoy. La voilà qui assistait à l'effondrement de la vie d'un homme en direct, et elle n'avait jamais vraiment été du genre à se réjouir du malheur des autres...

* * *

Comment c'est dramatique et tout. Des fois je me donnerais presque envie de me défenestrer, puis je me souviens que je vis au rez-de-chaussée.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Les chapitres de cette fiction devraient gagner un peu en longueur par la suite, mais dans l'ensemble, je pense pas qu'ils atteindront des records de longueurs. C'est un style assez spécial qui me vient très facilement quand je suis dans un état d'esprit particulier (entendez cynique), mais le reste du temps, si j'essaie, ce que j'écris me paraît pas naturel, donc ouais, les chapitres sont courts, sorry. J'espère que ça vous va quand même !

Allez bisous !

Et comme le dit si bien Tyler, the Creator : Le diable ne s'habille pas en Prada, je suis clairement en train de porter un simple t-shirt blanc.


End file.
